


Fancy a Bit of Trouble

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re stuck in class and all he can think about is how cute she is. He’s already wasted so many chances just to share this one little thought. He’s determined to not let this be another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a Bit of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is for serenify13's prompt

 

He was swiftly running out of ideas, on today of all days, when he decided that Rose needed to actually  _hear_  how cute he thought she was. Never mind all the other chances he’d wasted as long as they’d known each other. Today was the day. He had to tell her, it couldn’t wait for another moment. And it had absolutely nothing to do with being trapped in this stupid classroom in a boring lecture with nothing to concentrate on but how annoyed he was with the wisps of golden locks getting to kiss her shoulders like he wanted to. No sane man would be able to focus with her bright lavender sundress on full display. That being said, if he was really lucky, maybe every other male in the room was insane. And why did he have to sit behind her, damning himself to the view of just her back (which all in all was a beautiful and sadly unappreciated sight he then quickly decided to change)? At least he was taller than her, just barely tall enough to get a  _really_  nice peek at her -

“Urgh,  _stop_! That’s it! What’s with you? I’m trying to pay attention!” Rose barked.

“Well, you won’t turn around. What am I supposed to do?!” he defended.

“Not poke me with your banana, for starters!”

“ _Ahem_ ,” the instructor in front of the chalkboard cleared his throat.

 

* * *

 

“See? See what you’ve done?” Rose complained in a whisper. 

He snorted. “Like you were really paying attention.”

“I was, until you ruined it for the both of us.”

“So those little swirly doodles on the margins of your paper were notes then?”

“I’m not talking to you,” she decided in a growl. “I can’t believe you got us in detention!”

He considered mirroring her pose with folded arms, wrinkled brow, and angry pout, but it looked much better on her. She was also well within her right to be just a bit cross. He’d been relentless in his pursuit of her attention. All he needed was a few seconds, more than she was willing to give. He must have whispered her name at least a hundred times. When that didn’t work, he tapped her shoulder, and then took to folding paper roses to toss onto her desk. He was quite proud of his paper roses. He even borrowed someone’s marker to color one red and pink. When she still ignored him after that, he tried passing her little notes with the hopes that she might have been just a bit curious. She wasn’t.

“You’re really going to keep ignoring me after all that? Come on, Rose,” he whined, and reached out for her hand. At least she was sitting next to him this time.

“No!” Rose hissed, and swatted his hand. “I don’t care one lick about thermodynamics but I was paying attention for your sake! And all you could do was poke me and bother me? You couldn’t even bother to focus on the lecture that  _you_  wanted to attend!”

He sank in his chair and squirmed under her scrutiny. “You were distracting.”

“You were behind me! How distracting can I be, Doctor?”

The answer to that question, if he was being honest, would take up more than the two hour lecture he’d dragged her into. He opted for the abridged version. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

She rolled her eyes and folded her bangs behind her ear, exposing her neck. He was positive she spoke something after this, quite certain that her soft lips parted to let her honeyed voice escape them. But he didn’t hear anything, just as the lecture he was supposed to be focusing on earlier went through one ear and out the other.

“Are you even listening to me?” she grumbled and waved her hand in front of his face. “Doctor?” He shook himself out of the beauty-induced stupor. “You’re the worst.”

He stood up and slammed his hands on her desk. When she jumped he took a deep breath and reminded himself to stay calm. Her eyes darted over him as he leaned in, and then it was her turn to squirm and sink into the attached chair just a little. Her little button nose stopped flaring, and she nibbled on her lower lip. She yanked her hands away from the desk when he approached, and clutched her chest with them. Rose tried to furrow her brow, but it evened out the closer he leaned in.

“I just wanted to tell you Rose, how cute you look today,” he told her, barely above a whisper.


End file.
